WBVDKT:Rules
__TOC__ The following is a list of rules for both the Wikia and in-character role playing. They are in no apparent order. Please post your objections, questions and comments on this page on it's Talk page Article one An armed object bigger than 20km in length, width, or height, is not allowed in the Appearence Galaxy. An object simply gets pushed to the boundries of the galaxy if it arrives inside it as to avoid it being blown up simply for existing. If an object exceeding these limits and fires within or in to the galaxy from anywhere, the projectile either dissipates away or is stopped at the edge of the galaxy if it is energy-based or physical respectively. Any projectile that is fired from an object exceeding these limits which arrives in the Appearence galaxy (by whatever means) is also either dissipated or pushed to the edge of the galaxy. Article two Whilst role-playing, do not create actions for other players unless you have permission. Any action that is acted for another player without concent is simply ignored, however one should be notified that it was ignored. Article three No being ridiculously invincible/powerful without concent from other RPGers and some justification as to the reason. Example: No infinite fleets, this rule relates to rule #3 and 4. It would be hard to create a logical and overpowered civilization anyway, as a powerful civilization within the Appearence and surrounding it would've already been discovered, and one not in that surrounding area is either not allowed or will be based on a wild theory which isn't heavily supported. Article four Anything not on the Wikia is non-existant. You should first make an article for the subject then introduce it in-role play. Article five Describe actions in detail to avoid the posibility of ambiguity, and keep in mind that RPGing is not a race; you do not need to get out what you can in the shortest amount of time. Often those who appear to win are those who take their time and detial their actions as to describe what happened fully. Article six Whilst role playing, you should not attempt kill a main character without the character's role player agreeing to. Main characters are often worked on alot more than others (hence "main"), and all that work would've gone to waste if they were simply destroyed. Take note of article two in this situation. Article seven This Wikia is not an in-role play database, therefore your subjects should not be able to know something that is on the Wikia, for this is a database of everyone's knowlege, not a single subject's, and is not directly available to a subject. Article eight You should try to commit as much to the Wikia as possible, and expand on your articles of their weaknesses and strengths. Don't forget to keep updated on WBVDKT Wiki pages and pages in need of maintainance. Article nine You should try to draw a picture using any program or by hand to represent your vehicle, ship, infantry unit. Even getting a picture off another site is enough, just for reference during role plays. Article ten A subject is not allowed to steal assets or things of the sort without a unanymous agreement from all Tournytime members after the 1st of July, 2010. Article eleven As of May 14th 2011, no one may change the course of the Appearance realm's history without agreement from all members. This does not include the invention of history as long as it is consistent with previous history. For example, one cannot, for instance, say civilization 1 existed as a direct predecessor to civilization 2 if in an article, it says civilization 2 started from nothing. Category:List of R articles Category:WBVDKT page